


Glorious

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Wings, gen bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:44:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <span> A little something in the more abstract department. But we all kow Neal is magic :P And I really wanted wings... in any shape and form :P</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This fills the </span>
  <i>
    <b>glorious</b>
  </i>
  <span> square on my</span>
  
  <a href="http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html">Gen Prompt Bingo card</a>
  <span> \o/</span></p>
    </blockquote>





	Glorious

**Author's Note:**

> A little something in the more abstract department. But we all kow Neal is magic :P And I really wanted wings... in any shape and form :P
> 
> This fills the  _**glorious** _ square on my [Gen Prompt Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/105716.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/mz8g9z85775jxdz/glorious-finish.png?dl=0)  



End file.
